Hiro and Akemi
by cloud683
Summary: a year after Aizen's defeat Momo Gives birth to twins Hiroyuki and Amaterasu They're Toushiro's kids, Momo dies of childbirth so Hitsugaya has to take care of them. Oh and it says weeks but its actully a year sorrry mix up.


This is another hitsuhina fanfic read it please hahahahah :D .......................................................................................................................................

THE FOURTH DIVISON DELIVERY ROOM

"P-Please tell Toushiro-kun i said good bye." Said Hinamori after she gave birth to twins

"Do you want to name them Hinamori fuku-taicho?" asked Unohana

"Yes The boys name is Hiroyuki but for short Hiro, T-The girls name is *cough* Amaterasu or for short Akemi"

Unohana looked at the Momo, she shook Hinamori but she didn't wake up.

"Can I please see Hitsugaya-taicho, Isane?" asked Unohana

"yes taicho, Hitsugaya -taicho you can come in now."  
Hitsugaya entered he looked awfull, he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and his hair was really messy

"What is i-it..........." Hitsugaya had his eyes wide when he looked at Hinamori's lifeless body

he couldn't sense spirtual pressure in Hinamori's body, he knew the answer and there was tears forming in his eyes but he tried to hold it in .

"Hitsugaya-taicho you already know the answer shes.................. dead but she says good bye do do you want to see your children?"

"y-yea can i see them please?" asked Hitsugaya

"Isane please bring the twins out please."

"Hai!"

After Isane came out of a room holding 2 crying babys one is a boy with spikey brown hair another is a girl with short white hair. Isane handed him the crying babies.

"The boy's name is Hiroyuki for short Hiro and the girl's name is Amaterasu for short akemi Unohana said

"Can I have some time with my kids." asked Hitsugaya

"Ok"

Both Isane and Unohana left the room

"Shh don't cry little ones it's ok it's ok, shhh. Do you want a song.

Sleep, little pigeon,  
And fold your wings,  
Little blue pigeon With velvet eyes;  
Sleep to the singing Of mother-bird swinging Swinging the nest Where her little one lies.

Away out yonder I see a star,  
Silvery star With a tinkling song;  
To the soft dew falling I hear it calling Calling and tinkling The night along.

In through the window A moonbeam comes,  
Little gold moonbeam With misty wings;  
All silently creeping,  
It asks; "Are they sleeping Sleeping and dreaming While mother sings?"...

But sleep, little pigeon,  
And fold your wings,  
Little blue pigeon With mournful eyes;  
Am I not singing? -  
See, I am swinging -  
Swinging the nest Where my darling lies. "

The twins opened their eyes and stoped crying Hiro had his eyes but Momo's color, and Akemi had Momo's wide eyes and spark but had his eye color

"Ga ba, ta heheh" said Hiro

"ha fa ta hehe" said Akemi

"Hi little ones im daddy and over there is mommy but she's gone now.. Welcome to the world" said Toushiro crying softly

Toushiro still had the same height and so did momo It's been weeks since aizens defeat but there's a new enemy. Him and Momo had a one night stand after Aizen's defeat, Hitsugaya already knew he was the father. Gin came back to the soul society and of course Rangiku and Izuru were over thrilled.

"do you want to meet new people little ones?"

Hitsugya came out of the door and everyone was there

"Hello im Toushiro Outa-san nice to meet you little ones"

"Hello little ones im your aunt , Rangiku Matsumoto"

"IM Ichigo kurosaki"

"..Hi im chad"

"OOoooo there as cute as chappy, im Rukia Kuchiki"

"They will become as strong as you one day, im byakuya kuchiki"

"Yea harder then Ichigo probably hahahaaahh, Im kenpachi Zaraki

"Hi im Orihime inoue you guys are cute"

"Hello im Uryu Ishida."

Every body said the same thing like awww your so cute and they said their names

"Where's peachy-chan" asked Yachiru

Hitsuagaya closed his eyes silently and said

"She's gone, but she'll be here just look over your shoulder"

"She-s dead!!! What happend" Ichigo yellled

"Childbirth!!!" growled Hitsugaya

everyone was shocked including Gin. Hiro and akemi started bawling

"Maga ja!" yelled Hiro

"HMPH!" Akemi bawled as she managed to say that word

"shhhh Akemi, Hiro It's ok go to sleep shhh."

the twins started sleeping gently

"Aww, Taicho look Hiro is sucking his thumb and Akemi is sleeping with a pout like you haha." said Matsumoto

"0k im going to go home and put the twins to bed, H-hinamori's funeral will be tomorrow" said Hitsugaya with tears in his eyes

Just look over your shoulder....

To be continued

.  
Im gonna make a new chapter if you want just review. :)) 


End file.
